


Seeing Red – Rot sehen

by quiekemaus



Series: Spiele mit Verlängerung - die 120er [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Manchmal trügt der Schein...Teil der 120er-Challenge





	Seeing Red – Rot sehen

**Author's Note:**

> Die Handlung ist einzig und alleine meiner Fantasie entsprungen und hat in weiten Teilen nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Sämtliche Personen (mit Ausnahme der von mir erfundenen) gehören sich selbst. Ich möchte niemandem etwas unterstellen und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

"Jetzt guck dir den Scheiß hier mal an."  
Wütend stürmt Andreas in das Haus seines besten Freundes und drückt ihm dabei einen Stapel Papier in die Hand.  
verwirrt schaut Philipp erst die Blätter und dann seinen Teamkollegen an. "Was ist das?"  
"Das da habe ich aus einem Internetforum. Die diskutieren munter darüber, welche Fußballer schwul sind und haben sich nun auf dich eingeschossen."  
Philipp wird blass im Gesicht.  
"Auf... auf mich?"  
"Ja. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie sie darauf kommen. Du bist glücklich verheiratet mit einer wunderschönen Frau. Die wollen dir doch nur schaden, weil du erfolgreich bist. Sowas muss man doch irgendwie unterbinden können. Das ist Verleumdung!"  
Die Stimme des Blonden überschlägt sich fast, so sehr redet er sich in Rage.  
"Andy?"  
Vorsichtig löst der Rechtsverteidiger seine Blick von den Ausdrucken, um seinen Kameraden anzusehen, der immer noch laut vor sich hin schimpft.  
"Sorry, Philipp, aber wenn ich so einen Schwachsinn lese, dann sehe ich rot. Die sind alle nur neidisch, aber deswegen müssen die ja nicht gleich Rufmord begehen."  
"Andy!", wird Philipp lauter.  
"Anzeigen müsste man die. All diese Schweine, die..."  
Plötzlich verstummt Andreas, als er die Unsicherheit in den Augen seines besten Freundes bemerkt.  
"Andy... es stimmt..." 


End file.
